Ius Sanguinis: Derecho a sangre
by ZenKurai Kurayami Kage
Summary: Despues de una pelea de Leo y Raph, este desaparece sin dejar rastro.Se pierde el control de la balanzaa,entre el bien y el mal,profecia de una batalla milogica entre ellos esta apunto de comensar, depende del ganador saber si la apocalipcis se cumple
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Era tarde en la ciudad, ya muy entrada la noche, las calles estaban desiertas sin alguna presencia. En el techo de los colosales edificios, se podía observar alguien moverse, con cautela y agilidad de gato, escondido entre las sombras.

La 'figura' se quedo en la punta del edificio, quedándose quieta. La luna por fin pudo mostrar una colosal tortuga, mientras el viento jugaba con la banda azul-oscuro y sus dos katanas en la espalda, su mirada se podía ver cansancio extremo. Con cierta rapidez saco un 'comunicador', para después apretar un botón de los tantos que había.

-Don has averiguado algo.-su voz sonaba frustrada.

-_No Leo_, _ya_ _terminamos Michelanggelo y yo de examinar_ _ la parte Sur-oeste y no conseguimos nada.-_la voz apagada de su hermano fue la contestación.

-Bien, yo termine la zona Norte, seguiré con la otra sección y--

-_No Leo, estamos cansado y necesitamos un descanso_

-Esta bien, ustedes valla a descansar yo seguiré con otra sección

-_Leo, **necesitas** descansar, hemos buscado por varias semanas y aun no lo encontramos, pero es mejor que duermas _

Leo suspiro, entendía que su hermano tenia razón, pero no solo el agotamiento físico, estaba el mental, se echaba la culpa a si mismo, que por él ya no estaba, a pesar que le digieran lo contrario, la conciencia es una cruel agonía.

-Los veré en la guarida

-_Perfecto, cambio y fuera_

Dio un salto, y quedo en otra sima de la ciudad, permitiéndole apreciarla, con la luna llena como un belleza increíble a sus ojos, aun su mente lo carcomía.

-Donde esta Raph.-murmuro con pesar.

Guardo el extraño artefacto, sintiéndose inútil, no había rastro y llevaba casi cinco mes desaparecidos, ahora solo quedaba esperar encontrar alguna 'señal' que los guiara….

--

**Esencias de Batallas**

El lugar no se encontraba luz, esta oscuro por completo, resonaban pisadas y respiraciones agitadas.

-Corre!

Grito una mujer, un brillo dorado resplandeció, creciendo a una velocidad asombrosas hasta….

**BOOOM!**

…….el lugar se vio envuelto en una explosión roja y llameante.

Entre los escombros salio un muchacha de largos cabello café-oscuro los que le cubría la cara, con chaqueta de mezclilla, blusa roja y unos jeans, piel blanca, toda llena de ceniza, su cara tenia molestia.

-Coff…coff….-Se paro con dificultad, abriendo sus ojos miel intentando guiarse.- Ismael estas ahí…coff…-observo el lugar, había cadáveres de personas, sangre regada por donde quiera, temían lo peor para su amigo.

-si…-a unos metros de ella una mano empezó a salir entre los pedazos de concreto y cuerpos muertos- no esperaba ese ataque, estas bien Tania?-contesto un muchacho, cuando pudo salir, el cabello café-rojizo le cubría la cara, mientras unas gotas de sangre salían de su cabeza, entrándose a los ojos de esplendidos color aguamarina, las facciones de su cara le daban un cierto aspecto tierno y lindo, la ropa era solo uso pantalones holgados y blusa azul.

-Solo unos golpes, pero tengo lo que necesitamos.-mostraba un collar con piedra azul, este estaba en forma de gota grande y dos mas a su lado pegadas a el contorno de la grande., era del tamaño de una palma de la mano.

-Perfecto entonces que aremos ahora- oji-acua se levanto y se coloco al lado de su compañera

-Lo mejor es regresar a el punto de reunión, lo mas probable es que nos esperen ahí- lo dijo con total naturalidad y frialdad, mientras el otro solo asentía.- vamos antes que…

-Valla, valla, miren lo que el viento me trajo.-los dos voltearon y observaron a un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, vestía una gabardina de cuero negro, asiendo precioso conjunto con lo demás, sus mirada tan negro como el carbón, combinada con la sonrisa sádica y cínica, un 'tanto' malévolo.- ahora entrégamelo.-ordeno con vos autoritaria, mientras Tania e Ismael, daban un paso atrás.

-Primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver-decía entre dientes Tania, poniéndose en posición de defensa, siendo imitada por su amigo.

-Una gran tentación 'Tani', veamos que tal esto.-extendió su brazo, sonrió y una aura negra lo rodeo, el viento soplo como huracán, rodeado y levantando del suelo a ambos jóvenes, rasgando ropa y carne, como afiladas cuchillas, dando una tortura y dolor increíbles, la sangre fluía por los cortes, hasta que por fin termino, los dos cuerpo cayeron al suelo dando un golpe seco.- ahora dámelo.

Ordeno caminando así Tania, lo mas que este pudo hacer fue levantar la cabeza y verlo.

-Púdrete

-Te lo diré una ves mas, 'entrégamelo'

-Primero muerta.-gruño tragando saliva, posible mente acababa firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-Será un honor cumplir esa petición 'Tani'.- mascullo para después sacar de entre su gabardina una daga, reluciente mente filoso, y algo larga, -despídete de este mundo 'Tani'

Cerro con fuerza los ojos, esperando el fatal golpe, pero nunca llego solo se escucho el sonido de dos metales chocar y después nada mas…..

.-¿No sabes a una mujer no se golpea? ¿Qué note enseñaron modales Demon?.- bramo una voz a sus espaldas

-Tiempo sin vernos Rapha.-dijo volteándose a ver al mencionado.


	2. Nueva Vida

En el capitulo anterior:

-"Leo,_ **necesitas** descansar…"_

_-Los veré en la guarida…..donde estas Raphael?_

_-Corre!_

_**BOOM!**_

_-Telo diré una ves mas dámelo _

_-Sobre mi cadáver_

_-Será una placer_

_-¿No sabes que a una mujer no se le pega Demon¿No te enseñaron modales?_

_-Tiempo sin vernos Raphael-dijo volteándose a ver al mencionado_

**2. Nueva Vida**

Demon con sonrisa tan cínica todavía, observo a un 'muchacho' alto, de cabello corto y rojo intenso, ojos verdes y piel bronceada, usaba jeans holgados y una camisa negra (N.A.:se nota como me encanta el negro), un tanto pegada que permitía ver sus músculos, en sus manos tenía un largo y afilado sait.

-Déjalos en paz Demon-ordeno, caminando y quedando más cerca del mencionado

-Lo siento Raph, pero 'ellos' tiene algo que me pertenece

_-Ladrón roba a ladrón_ Demon

-Oh! Veo que te has juntado con Iskandar Rapha, deberías elegir mejor tus amistades

-Con quien me junte es mi problema-gruño Raphael- ahora déjalos

Sonrió mas cínico-Si tanto quieres eso _fleuer legen_, Oblígame

-Será un placer _das Dämon_ – miro así donde estaba su arma, con la cual intercepto a Demon para que no degollara a Tania, no podría valerse de el en ese instante, pero si del otro, giro el sait con facilidad y se colocó posición de ataque

-¿Mano a mano, eh?

-A menos que tengas miedo-bramo Raph

-En tus sueños –movió su gabardina, mostrando una espada, perfecta mente camuflada entre sus ropas.- te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores- dio un salto alto, en picada, desenfundando su espada

**CLANG!**

El sonido de la espada de Demon al chocar con el sait de Raphael se escucho entre los escombros del lugar y los cuerpos muertos tirados por donde quiera debido a la explosión.

-Veremos quien respeta a quien desgraciado.-mascullo Raph al tener tan cerca de 'ese'

-Veamos quien termina en pie

-Acepto, y veras que te ganare.-hablo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con odio, pero lo que enfurecía a Raph, Era Esa Estupida Sonrisa Qué **NO** La Quitaba Del Rostro!

Liberaron las espadas, Raph dio una patada, la cual Demon esquivo con maestría, dando una voltereta invertida, seguía con ese gesto torcido en el rostro. Dio una serie d patadas, la cuales el otro esquivaba con agilidad de gato, Raphael se esforzaba al máximo, sin logro, de pronto el peli-negro saco una daga mas de entre sus ropas, dando una cortadura en el pecho, larga y profunda, para rematar con un golpe en el abdomen, j, lanzando entre los restos esparcidos y cuerpo quemados.

-Vamos Raphi.-hizo su espada al lado, y colocando su mano en la frente del mencionado- te veré luego en el infierno.-de su mano una esfera negra 'nació', saltaban chispas.

.-No tendrás esa suerte Demon.- el mencionado volteo así donde estaba la tercera voz, encontrarse con un muchacha, muy alta, largísimo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas, usando una fina gabardina y blusa negra, pantalones negros, cara y mirada frías como el hielo, era parecida a Demon en cierta manera, en _cierta _manera….

-Eis tanto tiempo sin verte.- esa mueca burlona, fue mas suave, mientras la 'esfera' de energía desaparecería.

.-Por desgracia no fue mas tiempo.-miro así donde estaban Ismael y Tania, después todo el lugar, regreso su vista asía el.- has caído bajo

-La recompensa justifica los medios

.-Déjalos.-el aire se hizo pesado, la temperatura baja a gran velocidad, el aliento se veía con gran claridad y pronto el frío era abismal, unas fugas de agua dejaban caer gotas en pequeño charco, lenta mente…

_Pifff…pifff….pifff…poccck_

Las gotas de agua se habían congelado, tanto bajado la atmósfera, casi podrían caer los cocos de nieve.

-Valla, no tenias por que congelar el lugar Eis

El viento soplo en forma increíble, revolviendo los cabellos de la muchacha, mientras asía más penetrante su mirada.

.-Vete ahora.-la voz era demasiado firme, el pelinegro solo lo observo, y luego camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-Tómalo como un regalo mió – le miro y paso a su lado para luego perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

Eis camino así Raphael, le ayudo a levantarse y observo la herida.

.-Profunda, pero no grave.-murmuro y poso su palma de la mano en el abdomen y cerro los ojos, de su mano salio una luz clara y lenta mente fue curado.

-Gracias-susurro Rapha

.-Recuerda que ahora eres humano, tu cuerpo es mucho mas factible a las lesiones

-Hmp lo tendré en cuenta-gruño entre dientes

.-Vamos por los otros, también necesitan ayuda

Ambos recogieron y la pelinegra los curo de la misma forma, después todos se fueron en un carro Lincon negro también (N.A: si todo negro) . Mientras Eis conducía Raphael observaba NewYork , asía meses que se había 'involucrado' en esto sin querer, ahora era humano no tortuga , ahora podía salir sin problemas de día o de noche, sin esconderse, era lo que mas le había fascinado, pero todo también tenía su lado malo, pero esta misma energia que lo transformoo, le dio poderes que **AUN** no controlaba…JA! ni siquiera en los comic de Michelanggelo, ahora metido en un batalla predicha hace milenios, con demonios, ángeles y un sin fín de criaturas, si no lo estuviera viviendo no lo creería, pero lo estaba asiendo y como consecuencia tuvo que irse para comprender y mejorar su habilidades, sin despedirse siquiera de sus hermanos.

.-Ya llegamos.-La voz de Eis fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose en una gran y lujosa mansión,furea de de lascalles apestadas de gente, en una zona privada,donde todos se quedarían mientras su estadía en la ciudad.

-"Pensar que yo solía vivir en las cloacas de esta ciudad"-pensó con cierta amargura mientras entraba.

Continuara….

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_-Raphi!Tanto tiempo sin verte!_

_.-La luna llena suele traernos consecuencias en estos días_

_-Que pasara? _

-No se

_.-Debemos ver lo que es, si es pacifico no abra problemas, si es peligroso será eleminado_


	3. Deber

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Vamos Raphi.-hizo su espada al lado, y colocando su mano en la frente del mencionado- te veré luego en el infierno.-de su mano una esfera negra 'nació', saltaban chispas._

_.-No tendrás esa suerte Demon.- el mencionado_

_-Eis tiempo sin vernos_

.-_Déjalo_

_-Tómalo como un regalo mió_

* * *

**3. Nuestro Deber**

* * *

El lujoso auto se detuvo frente a una ves llego a el 'pórtico' de la mansión, un mayordomo no tardo en recibirlos, Eis solo ordeno que guardarán el carro, junto con los demás. 

-"cuantos carros tendrá..".-pensó Raph, cierta mente por lo general usaba autos negros, pero casi siempre eran diferente, tanto de marca, como modelo, sin olvidar las motocicletas que ella usaba(sin contar con que le regalo un Kawasaki de carreras y la mas nueva hace poco)…Wow! con tan solo imaginárselo.

Entraron al vestíbulo, todo tenía una decoración moderna, por lo general el blanco adornaba la casa, muy obvio que al contraste con la dueña, ya había visto sus demás **"Mansiones"**(siendo sinceros, parecían mas castillos que nada), Ismael estaba encantado, la decoración y sin mencionar lo feliz por que se encontraba con un color claro por fin, Tania igual, disfrutaba de esta 'casa' y Raphael, solo observaba, aunque agradecía que no era idéntica ala que paso los últimos meses de agobiado entrenamiento, Dios! Esos meses SI fueron una tortura.

.-En la sala están los demás

-Disculpa Eis-hablo Raphael un tanto nervioso, no era nada común en él- entre ellos también esta---

-Raphi!.-se oyó un grito de emoción que segura mete fue escuchad o hasta la mitad de New York

Mientras Rapha solo suspiraba-tenia que estar?

.-Si, yo que t--

De pronto Raphael noto que '_algo_', se le lanza y aferraba a su cuello -Raphi! Tanto tiempo sin verte!.-chillo una vos femenina

Ismael se tuvo un pequeño 'Tic' en el ojos, mientras Tania se acercaba a la muchacha que empezaba a usaba el cuello de Rapha como columpio y su cara esteva obteniendo un 'cierto' color azul.

-Denis, creo que Raphael necesita respirar

-Oh! cierto, me olvide jeje.-la muchacha se soltó, cayendo un 'poco', era baja, media como 1.60, su cabello castaño le llegaba por los hombros, usaba unos jeans y un blusa celeste que decía "I'm Angel", parpadeando, para poner sus ojos miel de un modo 'inocente' y la sonrisa 'ingenua', en su blanca cara, mientras volteaba a ver a Rapha.- Raphi te extraña!.- mientras se lanzaba a Raph, tumbándolo al suelo.- me trajiste un regalo?.

Suspiro, empezaba a acostumbrarse a esas 'bienvenidas'-No Denis, no pude comprarte nada.

-Pero yo si

Denis, mira a Tani, con cara de desconcierto. Mientras ella le mostraba el 'collar' que hace unas horas casi hace que la mataran.

- KYAAA!

Grito mientras se lanzaba a Tani, provocando que también cayera al suelo, mientras era abrazada por una impulsadita Denis, quien sonreía como un gatito, solo le faltaban las orejas puntiagudas y seria uno.

- Gracias!Gracias!Gracias!- dichosa hablo, mientras miraba el collar.- Mi amuleto, te extrañaba tanto!-dio un giro invertido aterrizando de pie-Por fin en las manos de su dueña!

Raph apenas se estaba parando cuando sintió como era sometido en un "abrazo de oso", y el como sus costillas eran sometidas a una gran fuerza que tenia esa 'pequeña'

- Raphi! Tengo mi amuleto! KYYYA!

El pelirrojo asía lo posible por poder respirar, sentía como 'pronto' sus huesos empezarían a crujir .

-Denis, por que no vas y se lo muestras a los demás?-le dijo Tania, sonriendo

-Shi!-soltó a Rapha y salio corriendo dando saltos y maromas.

-Coff…coff.. que come esta niña?-pregunto mientras intentaba respirar tranquilo.

-Jejeje muchas cosas, en especial chocolate-sonrió Ismael, dándole una palmadita en espalda.

Eis se encamino por donde había ido la eufórica muchacha. Pasaron por un largo corredor de alfombra café-claro, al final una sala, muy amplia, con alfombra feúcha, en los sillones, se encontraba una muchacha completamente idéntica a Tania, mas tenia el cabello mas corto y en una coleta, y usaba un sudadera y pantalón deportivo, sostenía un libro bastante grueso en sus manos, sin parecer prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran esas hojas. En un sofá continuo había un muchacho de cabellera negra, pareciera que todos ellos tenían un 'club' por que igual sus ropas eran negras, estaba recostado de manera transversal en el sofá, con sus blancas manos y atrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, pareciendo dormido por como baja su respiración en ritmo suave y lento.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto la 'copia' de Tania, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Bien Alexia-hablo Eis, mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que ella.

-Lo suponía-ahora hablo el 'bello durmiente', ladeo su cara asía las dos muchachas, sonriendo confiado y abriendo sus ojos, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azul-noche, con un cierto 'brillo' de misterio en ellos.-Es lo mas obvio cuando van a una misión ellos.-miro de reojo a los demás que seguían en la entrada a la habitación

-Gracias por el cumplido Isk-respondió el pelicastaño, sonriendo un tanto complacido.

-Y¿Qué ahí de ti pequeña Tani?

-Estoy bien Iskandar, todo salio a 'pedir de boca'.-se sentó en el borde del sillón donde Iskandar estaba, mientras Raphael se recargaba en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

-Si no contamos con que Demon apareció.-gruño el pelirrojo

-Oh! Lastima que no fui-ponía una mueca, mientras decía eso con cierta molestia-, por cierto ahora Denis no se calmara por toda la noche.-continuo el ojo azul, mientras se ponia de pie- bueno, hoy es luna llena así que no podemos descansar

El pelirrojo miro eso con mala cara- ¿Y eso se debe a…?

-La luna llena suele traernos consecuencias estos días.

Raphael frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Iskandar solo daba contestaciones que no decía nada congruente y no daban pista tampoco. –Y, se puede saber ¿Por qué eso?

-La misma razón por la que ahora Alex tiene más cortó el cabello- la mencionada bajo el libro y le dirigió una mirada sofocante, la cual molesto a mucho, pero él la ignoro con 'sutileza'.

-Lo que Iskandar quiere decir es que hemos encontrado un nuevo…. "demonio"-hablo Alexia, quitando la mirada del pelinegro

-Que nivel

-No lo se Eis, solo se que tiene uno bastante alto

-Y que es bueno asiendo cortes-intervino Isk, recibiendo cierta mirada de nuevo.- a y que solo ataca de luna llena

Eis entre cerro los ojos.-Que justa mente es esta noche es la primera

-Así es, pero no parece haber nada nuevo con el licántropo-hablo como lo mas sencillo del mundo mientras bostezaba

-LICÁNTROPOS¡

Gritaron todos menos Alex, Eis e Isk, el ultimo seguía tan traquido como nunca.

-Si, vieran el problema, casi me muerte la ultima ves, pero como siempre escape-dijo con orgullo el pelinegro.

-Eso demuestra más que la justicia no existe-hablo con cierta elocuencia e ironía Alexia.

-Hey! Dame algo de crédito, escape de la bestia, casi me muerde o come y tu no sentiste ni siquiera lastima por mi-declaro ALGO dramático

-Sentiría lastima, lastima del animal, si te hubiera comido o mordido ahora estuviera enfermo-con tajantes respuesta contraataco.

-Ah! Acaso no te sentirías mal si yo muriera?-poniendo ojos de niño bueno, tierno e inocente.

-Me sentiría mal al gastar mi dinero en el entierro-siguió atacando, pero Iskandar no se daba tan fácil por vencido.

-Vamos, admites que me quieres

-Te quiero, pero ver tres metros bajo tierra

-Pero me quieres –sonrió, mientras Alex solo se rendía a seguir con esa charla ilógica (NA: Cuando algo de esto a tenido lógica?)

-Muerto, pero te quiera-respondió Ismael con aire calmado.

-Un paso ala ves- se encogió de hombros.

-Primero te desea muerto, luego te odia y al final te mata

-Del amor al odio solo ahí un paso- se defendió

-El cementerio en este caso-rodó los ojos el más joven.-sin olvidar el purgatorio

-Como si no hubiera estado ya ahí, ahora volviendo al tema principal, que crees Eis que debemos hacer con el licántropo?

-Observarlo, ver como es, un licántropo es un hombro que al tener la licantropía se convierte en hombro lobo, contra su voluntad, debemos, de ver como es, en ambas formas, debemos de observar

-¿Observar 'que'?-pregunto Raphael.

-Si lo eliminamos o no

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo: **_

-Yo que tu me cuidaria-hablo Iskandar con el solos

_-Puedo cuidarme solo_

_-Nunca te has enfrentado aun hombre lobro, no piensas, son animales, atacan por instinto y no tiene consideracion, rescuerdalo, si te ataques no dudes a matar_

_-Yo no mato asi, no tiene honor_

_-Honor o no, si esa cosa te muerde, estaras destinada a los mismo, mas te vale matar a sangre fría, por que es lo primero que debes aconstumbrante, al menos aqui_


End file.
